1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise equipment. In another aspect this invention relates to a recumbent exercise apparatus. In yet another aspect this invention relates to a push-up apparatus and a method of exercising the muscles of the upper body. In still yet another aspect this invention relates to a combination recumbent exercise apparatus and push-up machine, and a method of exercising the muscles of the upper body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for regular exercise is widely recognized. While running (or jogging) is a traditional method of exercise it is also recognized that running has disadvantages. Mostly, running is an outdoor activity which is practiced on public streets, roads, and sidewalks. Vehicle traffic is an ever present danger. Bad weather makes it disagreeable. There is no way of measuring the work expended. Heat monitors are used by some runners, but there is little if any relationship between the readings and muscle work output. Special footwear is required to prevent foot and leg injuries. Many people, due to excess weight, arthritis, bad feet or legs, or other ailments, simply cannot run. Even for a healthy individual, the pounding that the body absorbs during running may be injurious to the knees, feet, back and other parts of the body.
There are other traditional types of exercising such as swimming, bicycling, or racket sports. However, while these types of activities are quite popular, there still remains a need for alternative methods of exercise where the other methods are inconvenient or not available, such as, for example, where outdoor activities are limited because of weather, general surroundings such as city streets, the particular time of day, e.g. after nightfall, and the like. Other exercise activity, such a swimming or racket sports, require pools or specialized court facilities which are oftentimes either crowded or unavailable.
Recognizing the disadvantages of traditional exercise activities and methods, there have been many types of stationarycycle-type exercise machines developed in the prior art which are designed to provide the user with an exercise alternative to running, swimming or other activities.
In the simplest of these stationary cycle-type exercise machines, the user is seated in a traditional "bicycle" position and peddles the stationary bicycle. These conventional exercise bicycles employ mechanical arrangements of various types to vary the load or resistance which the rider must overcome to pedal the bicycle. However, these types of machines have a disadvantage of only exercising the muscles of the legs and lower torso. Also, some users object to sitting in the traditional bicycle position which requires a body posture which is generally uncomfortable and unstable.
In an effort to overcome the disadvantages of the simple conventional exercise bicycles and provide a means to also exercise the muscles of the upper torso, there have been provided in the prior art machines that exercise the muscles of both the upper and lower body. Such a stationary cycle-type exerciser which exercises the whole body through the arms and legs is a great improvement over running. It can be used indoors, is safe from traffic hazards, entirely independent of inclement weather. Work input is precisely measurable. Exercise bicycles also tend to impose less of a pounding on the body as compared to running, thus lessening the likelihood of injuries. And most people, regardless of weight, size or physical problems, can use one.
The following are several examples of exercise machines that provide for means to exercise the muscles of both the upper body and lower body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,030, issued Feb. 12, 1980 to Hopper discloses a cycle exerciser which effectively works muscles in the arms, legs, and upper and lower torso simultaneously. This exerciser allows the seated user to peddle with the legs while simultaneously exercising the arms with a rowing motion. This machine is marketed by Schwinn Bicycle Company as the "AIR-DYNE.RTM." exercise. Similar types of machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,757,988 issued Jul. 17, 1988 to Szymski, 4,762,3I7 issued Aug. 8, 1988 to Camfield et al., 4,824,102 issued Apr. 25, 1989 to Lo, and 4,852,872 issued Aug. 1, 1989 to Lo.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,984, issued Apr. 26, 1988 to Dranselka discloses a portable exercising machine which allows the seated user to pedal the pedal mechanism with either the hands or the feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,863 issued Jan. 3, 1984 discloses a stationary exercise bicycle having a hand operated cranking mechanism for rotating the front wheel and a peddle operated cranking mechanism for rotating the rear wheel, so that the seated exerciser may exercise both the arms and legs simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,480 issued Jul. 10, 1973 to Gause et al., discloses an exercise machine having a pedal driven load that may be pedaled by a seated user, or hand cranked by a prone user. In the prone position, the user's body is supported from about the ankles to the chest by a padded table. Leg supports and a belt secure the operator to the table, thus greatly restricting the movement of the user's body.
While there are prior art machines that do provide means for exercising the muscles of the upper and lower body, they do not provide a means for rigorously exercising the muscles of the upper body with rigor at least equivalent to push-ups or the bench press. Therefore, a need exists for an exercise machine that both provides for exercising the legs and provides for rigorously exercising the muscles of the upper body.